POEMA CON TRUQUITO MÁGICO
by Florence Rose
Summary: SLASH.Éste relato tiene “truco mágico”.Es un acertijo o juego que te propongo que resuelvas.Léelo atentamente para tratar de averiguar la respuesta. NUEVOS CAPÍTULOS.
1. EL POEMA

**Antes de nada, unas cositas:  
**1.- Nada del universo Potter me pertenece.  
2.- Éste fic lo subí hace tiempo junto con otros 4 más. Estaban relacionado, y ahora los he juntado en éste único fic. incluyendo varios capítulos más que iré subiendo con el tiempo. Esa es la razón por la que los reviews no corresponden con los capítulos.  
3.- Cada capítulo tiene un acertijo que pedéis resolver. La respuesta en el siguiente capítulo.  
4.- Díganme su opinión.

Besos F.R.

* * *

**EL POEMA**

Desde su asiento, y sin que lo viese Snape, Draco Malfoy lanzó una pequeña hoja de papel al pupitre dónde estaban sentados Potter, Granger, y Weasley. Iba dirigido a Potter, pero quién la cogió fue Weasley. La desdobló y en ella se veía dibujado como Harry Potter iba volando con su escoba, y lo alcanzaba un rayo. Dio la vuelta a la hoja, y en ella había escrito un poema, que Weasley leyó. Tan horrible le pareció la declaración de guerra a su amigo, que se puso rojo de ira. Miró a Granger que también lo estaba leyendo, y le sorprendió ver como la chica no parecía enfadada con Malfoy, sino con Potter. Lo miraba asombrada y con ojos acusadores. Parecía que ella hubiera visto algún mensaje de Malfoy que estaba oculto en el poema:

TE ODIO

Te odio. Éstas palabras lo dicen todo.  
Veo sangre. Sigo buscando aquel modo  
esta maldición, que un día a ti te lanzaron  
noche negra, que a tus padres un buen día se llevaron.

En las penumbras de la mazmorra, yo imagino  
La forma de hacer cumplir tu único destino  
mazmorra negra en la que a ti solo encerraría  
lleva mi alma a una divagación retorcida.

La penumbra negra y verde que mi alma encadena  
ropa que envuelve mi mente, mi alma, mis venas...  
Interior pensamiento que siempre me llevará a odiarte  
Verde mirada enemiga, me llevará a matarte.

* * *

La respuesta al acertijo en el siguiente capítulo... 


	2. NOTA DE AVISO

**Respuesta del acertijo anterior:**"Te veo ésta noche en la mazmorra. Lleva la ropa interior verde"

* * *

**NOTA DE AVISO **

Cuando terminó la clase, la primera en salir fue Hermione Granger. Estaba muy enfadada. Se acababa de enterar que Harry Potter se veía a escondidas con su mortal enemigo Draco Malfoy. Ron Weasley que la vio, corrió a preguntarle a su amiga qué era lo que le pasaba, y ella le explicó el significado del mensaje que había interceptado. Los dos se quedaron mirando a Harry Potter, cuando por fin salió del aula. Ron Weasley parecía muy decepcionado, pero no dijo nada, y se marchó. Hermione Granger sí pensaba hacerlo. Quería una explicación, y por ello, empujó a Harry Potter hasta la pared de la galería, y con la nota en la mano, le exigió la explicación.

.- ¿Pero qué dices Hermione? - Dijo Harry Potter con asombro en su voz - ¿Yo y Draco Malfoy¡Estas loca!

.- Sé leer Harry, y además, sé ver mas allá de las palabras...

.- Pues ésta vez te has equivocado... - Dijo Harry Potter riendo.

.- No te creo Harry. El acróstico está muy claro: Es una cita. Te ves con Malfoy en la mazmorra, y parece que la historia lleva tiempo, porque te pide que lleves una prenda de ropa en especial, que seguro debe conocer de antes.

.- ¡Estas loca! Además¿Te das cuenta que me estás llamando homosexual? Si no fueras mi amiga...

.- ¿Qué¿Qué me harías?

.- Tranquila Hermione - Dijo Harry Potter a la vez que sonreía para bajar la tensión de la situación - Es una manera de hablar. Yo jamás te haría nada, tú eres mi amiga y eso no cambiará nunca.

.- Pero el mensaje...

.- Lo que venía en el mensaje... - empezó a decir Harry Potter interrumpiéndola - ... eso que has dicho tú... ¿Cómo era? ... Ah sí, el acróstico, o bien es una casualidad, o bien lo puso Draco Malfoy intencionadamente para crear discordia entre nosotros.

.- Si fuera una casualidad, sería demasiada casualidad... - Dijo Hermione Granger ya con un tono menos alterado.

.- Pero las casualidades existen... - Dijo Harry Potter con una sonrisa.

.- Júrame que tú no te ves con ese maldito Malfoy.

.- ¿Qué te lo jure? - Harry Potter pasó de la sonrisa a la risa - Hermione ¡Esto no es serio! - Harry Potter continuaba riendo, pero Hermione Granger estaba muy seria - ¿Qué te lo jure¡Vale! Te lo juro por... – Harry Potter miró su libro de pociones - Te lo juro por éste libro de pociones. Si te miento, que arda en las llamas sulfurosas del infierno.

.- Júramelo por algo que de verdad te importe. Por ejemplo... Por el partido de mañana contra Slytherin. Si me mientes, perderéis 150 a 0

.- De acuerdo. Si te miento perderemos estrepitosamente por 150 a 0 - Dijo Harry Potter con una sonrisa divertida - Por cierto, tengo que poner ésta nota en el tablón de anuncios. Es para avisar a todo el equipo de que hoy entrenaremos a las 6. ¿Me acompañas a ponerlo?

.- ¡Vale! - Dijo Hermione Granger convencida casi del todo. Todavía le quedaba una pequeña duda.

El tablón de anuncios se encuentra en la entrada al comedor. Mientras Harry Potter ponía la nota de aviso con papel de celofán, Hermione Granger sujetaba los libros.

.- ¡Vaya! - Draco Malfoy apareció detrás de ellos junto a sus dos amigos matones. - Si son Potter y la apestosa sangre sucia Granger.

Hermione Granger se adelantó para darle una bofetada, pero Harry Potter la retuvo diciendo:

.- ¡Déjalo! No merece la pena. Además, Snape está mirando... - Y continuó hablando en dirección a Draco Malfoy - Malfoy,. El día que te muerdas la lengua, morirás envenenado.

.- Potter, Potter, Potter,... - Comenzó diciendo Malfoy mientras sonreía con descaro - ¿Preparado para el partido?

.- ¡Claro¿Y tú Malfoy¿Preparado para la derrota? Porque mañana te voy a humillar... Precisamente estoy poniendo una nota de aviso para entrenar ésta tarde. La pongo aquí porque es muy importante que todos la lean ... Tenemos que entrenar para el partido.

Draco Malfoy miró la nota un momento, a la vez que se le desdibujaba la sonrisa de la cara. Pero solo fue un instante. Cuando volvió a mirar a Potter tenía de nuevo su sonrisa altanera. Miró más que con desprecio, con asco a Hermione Granger, y se marchó a su asiento del comedor seguido de sus matones.

.- Debiste dejarme que me encargara de él - Dijo Hermione Granger

.- No merece la pena, Hermione. Mañana en el partido lo pondré de rodillas, y te aseguro que disfrutaré del triunfo... Ahora¡Vámonos a comer!

NOTA DE AVISO PARA EL EQUIPO DE QUIDDITCH DE GRYFFINDOR

Hoy entrenaremos los siete a las seis de las tarde.  
No sé si el campo estará libre. Iré a informarme.  
Lo primero ha de ser, una estrategia de equipo crear.  
Los Slytherin han descubierto la otra. Nos han vuelto a espiar.

Nosotros que somos mejores lo lograremos si unidos estamos  
Haremos que el triunfo sea nuestro. Mañana seguro ganamos.  
Cuando descubra quien nuestro plan a Draco Malfoy a contado  
Tendrá que explicar muchas cosas. Te advierto: Ten miedo sobrado.

Slytherin: Ni con malas artes nos ganáis. Estamos más preparados.  
Y con quién nuestro equipo está vendiendo. Debemos tener cuidado.

* * *

Bueno, hasta aquí llegó el relato. Seguro que habéis intuido, que Draco Malfoy vio algo más en el mensaje, que lo que había realmente escrito. Esa es la pregunta ¿qué leyó Draco Malfoy en la nota de aviso?

Besos

F.R.


	3. EL PATRONUS DE SNAPE

**La respuesta del capítulo anterior: **"Hoy se ha descubierto lo nuestro. Draco ten más cuidado"

* * *

EL PATRONUS DE SNAPE

Ron Weasley corrió por los corredores de Hogwarts buscando un sitio dónde llorar tranquilo. Se había llevado una de las mayores desilusiones de su vida. Hermione Granger acababa de explicarle el significado del mensaje que Draco Malfoy le había lanzado a Harry Potter. Le costó aceptarlo, y no porque le molestara que su mejor amigo fuera homosexual, sino por que él mismo llevaba años enamorado de él, y Harry nunca le hizo el menor caso.

Llegó hasta los baños estropeados de las chicas. Sabía que nadie iba a entrar allí y sorprenderlo llorando. Aún sabiendo eso, entró en uno de los compartimentos y se sentó encima de la tapa del water cerrando la puerta con un portazo.

Después de muchas lágrimas, se calmó un poco. Secó la cara con el puño de su túnica, y trató de levantarse. Estaba un poco mareado de tanto llorar, por lo que para ponerse en pie, se agarró a lo primero que vio: La cadena de la cisterna. Pero del tirón que dio, no cayó agua. Lo que cayó fue un pequeño papel que voló hasta sus manos, con algo escrito:

Snape Sinvellus  
Imbecilis extremus  
Acusicus Snape  
Lloroncete Severus

Ron sonrió. Un poema dedicado a su profesor más odiado.

Desde encima de su cabeza, sentada en el borde mismo de la pared que separa los compartimentos, la voz más gritona de la ultratumba, Mirthel la llorona, dijo canturreando a Ron:

Snape Sinvellus  
Imbecilis extremus  
Acusicus Snape  
Lloroncete Severus

.-¿Qué es esto Mirthel? - Dijo Ron enseñando la nota

Snape Sinvellus  
Imbecilis extremus  
Acusicus Snape  
Lloroncete Severus

.-¡Para de cantar y dime lo que es! - Dijo Ron perdiendo un poco la paciencia

La canción de Snivellus

.-¿Y quién la escribió?

Snape Sinvellus  
Imbecilis extremus  
Acusicus Snape  
Lloroncete Severus

.-¡Contesta! - Gritó Ron con todas sus fuerzas

Potter el poema escribió

.-¿Harry¿Harry escribió esto? - Ron volvió a mostrarle el papel

No. No fue el niño que vivió

.-Así que fue el padre de Harry: James Potter.

Petigrew a Severus agarró  
Black en el water lo metió  
Lupin la poción le derramó  
Potter el poema le escribió

.-¿Qué metieron a Snape en el water? - Rió Ron - ¡Me hubiera gustado verlo!... Eh...Mirthel ¿Por qué no me cuentas que fue lo que pasó?

Mirthel voló por todo el baño, y Ron salió del compartimento del water para no perderla de vista. Aterrizó encima de los lavabos famosos que se abrían para dejar paso a la Cámara Secreta, y se sentó en uno de ellos. Ron se quedó de pie delante de ella

.-Mirthel. Cuéntame lo que pasó...

Bueno... Yo te lo contaría  
Si vinieras a verme otro día

.-Errrrr... Sí. Te prometo que si me lo cuentas, vendré a verte a menudo. - Dijo Ron sin ninguna intención de cumplir la promesa. Las promesas son fáciles de romper...

Severus estaba aquí conmigo  
Cuando vinieron Potter y sus amigos  
Se divirtieron con él en el baño  
De esto hace ya muchos años...

* * *

Hace aproximadamente unos veinte años, el joven Severus Snape estaba muy ocupado removiendo su pequeño caldero encima de un también pequeño mechero de gas, y consultando de vez en cuando, un libro de pociones sacado sin permiso de la sección prohibida de la biblioteca.

Mirthel apareció por uno de los lavabos, y se quedó flotando mirando a Severus sonriente:

Hola Severus ¿Una poción estás haciendo?  
¿Es que no te cansas de tus experimentos?

.-¡Lárgate Mirthel! Que estoy muy ocupado. - Dijo Severus mientras escondía su rostro con su negro y sedoso pelo.

La he visto. La he visto  
No te creas tan listo.  
Porque ha visto que tienes en la cara  
Una fea herida colorada.  
Seguro que fue Potter el que te la haría  
Si yo estuviera viva te defendería.

Severus sonrió. Sabía que la fantasma le tenía cariño a él, y de alguna manera, entre los dos había una amistad, que se había creado a fuerza de verse casi todos los viernes por la noche. Cuando Severus venía a experimentar con su juego semiprofesional de química, Mirthel tenía alguien con quien hablar unos momentos de su eterna soledad.

.-En realidad me la hizo un ciervo, anoche, cuando fui a hacer una pequeña excursión por el sauce boxeador.

No me mientas. No te creo.  
Que un ciervo te hiciera eso tan feo,  
Seguro que fue Potter el que lo haría  
Si no estuviera muerta te defendería.

Severus volvió a sonreír. Le hacía gracia la chica rara que hablaba en rimas.

.-Tienes razón. Fue Potter. Pero no te he mentido al decirte que fue un ciervo. Potter era el ciervo. He descubierto que es un animago, y también he descubierto que Lupin es un... - Severus no siguió hablando.

Dímelo, sé bueno conmigo  
Yo te considero un buen amigo.

.-No puedo decírtelo. El profesor Dumbledore me hizo prometer que nunca lo diría, y jamás romperé esa promesa...

Mirthel voló por todo el recinto de los baños, emitiendo un ruido similar a un aullido. Después volvió de nuevo al lugar donde estaba Severus. Enfadada, se sentó en uno de los lavabos. Pasó una de sus frías proyecciones de los dedos por la llama del mechero, haciendo casi desaparecer la llama. Y todo ello, para irritar a Severus por no haberle contado el secreto de Lupin.

.-¿Te quieres quedar quieta? Necesito estar muy concentrado para hacer bien la poción.

¿Y cuál es ésta poción  
que necesita toda tu concentración?

.-¡Déjame en paz!

¿Y cuál es ésta poción  
que necesita toda tu concentración?

.-¡Mirthel!

¿Y cuál es ésta poción  
que necesita toda tu concentración?

.-¡Qué pesada eres Mirthel! - Dijo Severus acompañando la frase con un suspiro - Es la poción para hacerse animago. - Severus optó por decírselo o tendría que oír esos dos últimos versos toda la eternidad. Conocía bien a Mirthel y su insaciable curiosidad.

¡Claro! Cómo Potter un animago es  
tú tienes que hacer lo mismo que él.  
Sigue el consejo que con cariño te digo  
¡No sigas los pasos de tus enemigos!  
Cuando yo estaba viva me pasaba el rato  
Odiando a una tal Minerva con cara de gato  
Severus tú eres un chico muy inteligente

Para estar envidiando a Potter y a toda su gente.

.-No es envidia lo que siento... Bueno, quizás un poco sí. Es que ellos y yo hemos andado mucho camino siendo enemigos, como para hacer las paces así como así. Lo que en primero comenzó como bromas inocentes entre chicos de distintas casas, se han convertido en bromas crueles dirigidas a causarnos daño. Incluso a causarnos algo más que daño.

La poción hizo un ruido efervescente. Quería decir que ya solo faltaban 10 minutos, para añadir los dos últimos ingredientes y apartarla del fuego.

.-Esto está casi listo - Dijo Severus satisfecho - Cuando la termine, me la tomaré y me convertiré en un animal.

¿Y no me vas a contar  
en qué animal te vas a transformar?

.-Espera y lo sabrás.

¿Y no me vas a contar  
en qué animal te vas a transformar?

.-No

¿Y no me vas a contar  
en qué animal te vas a transformar?

Severus negó con la cara

Severus ¿no te doy pena?  
Cuando quiero soy muy buena  
¿por qué no me quieres contar  
en qué animal te vas a transformar?  
Si me dices cuál has elegido  
Tú podrás contar conmigo.

.-Yo no puedo elegir el animal. El animal en el que me transforme depende de mi personalidad, y de las virtudes y defectos que haya heredado de mi familia. Será el mismo que invoco con mi Patronus.

¿Es que yo no puedo saber  
¡Qué maldito animal es?

Severus rió. Era su turno de irritar a Mirthel:

.-No es muy difícil de adivinar. Dime alguno. A ver si aciertas.

¿No me vas a dar una pista?  
No me considero tan lista

.-Es un animal muy inteligente. Capaz de tramar planes muy elaborados para atrapar a sus víctimas, capaz de esperar mucho tiempo con paciencia infinita a que ésta esté muy cerca, y rápida y letal cuando sabe que la ha atrapado.

Tiene que ser muy raro animal  
Porque desde luego tú no eres normal

.-¡Muy graciosa!

Yo creo que eres una serpiente  
Rápida, letal, paciente e inteligente

.-Me halagas, pero no.

Tal vez seas un cocodrilo  
Que es paciente y asesino

.-¡Oye! Que no soy tan malo

Un murciélago nocturno  
Tú no tienes hábitos diurnos

.-¿Tan horrible me ves?

Tal vez seas una rata  
Con un dedo menos en su pata

.-¡Qué asco! Me dan grima esos bichos

Pues creo que tendré que esperar  
Para saber en que animal te vas a transformar  
Esperaré aquí sentada a tu lado  
A que la poción hayas terminad...

La puerta de los baños se abrió en ese momento, dejando ver a los cuatro merodeadores que entraron sonrientes, y apuntando con la varita hacia Severus. Éste, no tuvo tiempo ni de sacar su varita, porque en menos de un segundo, Peter Petigrew lo agarró por detrás mientras los otros no dejaban de apuntarlo. James Potter lo puso patas arriba con un hechizo. Sirius Black, tuvo la idea de meterlo boca a bajo en el water, y Remus Lupin tuvo la todavía mejor idea de rociar su brillante pelo, con la poción inacabada.

Después de divertirse un rato, lo dejaron cabeza abajo colgando de la cisterna, mojado, con su cabello arruinado para siempre, y con una divertida nota pegada en el pecho que decía:

Snape Sinvellus  
Imbecilis extremus  
Acusicus Snape  
Lloroncete Severus

Que era lo mismo que cantaban los cuatro merodeadores cuando se marchaban...

* * *

.-¡Vaya¿Y eso le hicieron a Snape los merodeadores? - Dijo Ron olvidando su tristeza - No me imaginaba que el padre de Harry y sus amigos fueran así de, de... Bueno no me lo imaginaba. 

Petigrew a Severus agarró  
Black en el water lo metió  
Lupin la poción le derramó  
Potter el poema le escribió

.-No es que sienta lástima por Snape, pero creo que se pasaron un poco con la broma. Y dime Mirthel¿La poción hizo efecto?

No. Ese día en ningún animal  
Se pudo Severus transformar.

.-Y en definitiva... ¿En qué animal tenía que haberse transformado?

El animal en el que debía haberse transformado  
¿Tampoco tu Ron lo has adivinado?

Mirthel volvió a flotar por los baños mientras hacía sonar su risa espectral de otro mundo. Se detuvo delante de Ron, cerca de él, y sin apoyar sus pies en el suelo. Con una sonrisa misteriosa, éstas palabras le dijo:

Si ese animal y tú en la misma habitación estaran  
Tu lamentable vida, quizás un poco acortaran  
Tu lanudo pelo rojo, blanco se volvería  
Del miedo que tan extraña criatura a ti te daría

Te repito otra vez Ron la misma poesía  
Si en la misma habitación estaran, tu lápida sería  
Tres veces escondidas, he mencionado el bicho  
Busca en mis palabras el animal, que ya te lo he dicho.

Y Mirthel desapareció por el desagüe del lavabo...

* * *

Bien. Hasta aquí el relato. No dudo que serás capaz de adivinar de qué animal se trata.

**BESOS**

**F.R.**


	4. EL VERDADERO PARTIDO

**La respuesta al capítulo anterior:** "Tarántula"

* * *

**El verdadero partido Slythertin-Gryffindor: Lo que él más ansiaba**

Frente a su mirada verde por fin se hallaba  
Bailando aunque no la veía, la pequeña bolita dorada  
Todo lo que en el mundo más ansiaba  
Coger la snith el primero era lo que más deseaba  
Una desigual batalla entre sus ojos verdes  
ylas gotitas de lluvia que caían intermitentes  
frente a los tenebrosos grises impertinentes  
de las nubes movidas por los vientos impenitentes  
hacían a Harry sin remedio a su juego sucumbir  
ala escoba mágica, el pobre se intentaba asir  
aunque con sus desorientados sentidos intentaba resistir  
sus compañeros le gritaban el sitio a dónde debía ir.  
El sudor y la humedad a Harry le impedía  
ni la snith, ni a sus compañeros, ni el campo veía...  
Encontrar la luz en la tempestad desmedida  
parecía para Harry ser una batalla totalmente perdida.  
Desorientado y con todos sus sentidos robados  
pudo ver que la snith estaba justo a su lado.  
Sintió esa enorme sensación de llegar. Lo habían logrado  
Pero antes que él, Draco Malfoy ya la había agarrado  
Consumado todo asumió que su enemigo lo había vencido  
descendieron de sus escobas todo el equipo deprimido  
Derrotado por Draco y con su cuerpo rendido  
los Gryffindor a sus vestuarios entre burlas Slytherin han ido.  
Mientras con sus túnicas negras otra vez se vestían  
el amigo de Harry: Ron, por la puerta aparecía.  
El rostro de Harry Potter muy triste se veía  
Ron a su amigo le dijo que siempre junto a él estaría.  
Un amargo consuelo era el que aquel chico a Harry le daba  
también le dijo que perder contra Slytherin poco importaba  
pero jugar de nuevo a su juego favorito era lo que más ansiaba  
en el próximo partido contra Slytherin seguro que ganaban.

Por mucho consuelo que Ron quisiera darle, Harry Potter sabía que él era el único culpable de la derrota. La noche anterior le había contado a Draco Malfoy la estrategia del equipo. Por que no quería seguir escuchando a Ron, se marchó sintiéndose el más infeliz del mundo, como de costumbre. Ron Weasley se quedó en los vestuarios, con la palabra en la boca, y sin que nadie lo escuchara. Así permaneció un rato, hasta que al fin, se cansó y se levantó. Fue hacia la puerta. Miró tristemente un momento el banco dónde había estado sentado junto a Harry, y reparó en que justo debajo de ese banco, había un trozo de pergamino. Lo normal es que lo hubiera dejado dónde estaba sin prestarle atención, pero como Hermione Granger ya lo había puesto al tanto de cómo de comunicaban Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy, volvió sobre sus pasos para recogerlo, y sentarse de nuevo en el banco para leerlo.

- X,X -

150,0

Nunca ganaréis a Slytherin, te lo aseguro  
Quise que lo supieras¿realmente no estás seguro?  
Hacerte caer de la escoba¡Mucho lo voy a sentir!  
Daño en tu caída te harás¡Es que me voy a reír!  
Mi equipo tiene una estrategia, objetivo: todas las bludger a ti lanzar  
Harry reza lo que sepas¡Sufre! te vamos a matar.

* * *

Un beso.

Florence Rose.


	5. MI NOMBRE EN TU BOCA

**La respuesta al capítulo anterior: **"nunca te quise realmente, hacerte mucho daño es mi objetivo. Harry ¡sufre!"

* * *

**MI NOMBRE EN TU BOCA**

Cuando Harry Potter volvió la noche después del partido a la Torre Gryffindor, ya todos sus compañeros estaban acostados. Silenciosamente para despertar a ninguno, se puso su pijama, y se dispuso a abrir la cama para dormir, pero al hacerlo, vio que encima de la almohada había una nota con un poema, como los que Draco Malfoy le solía mandar para concertar una cita entre ellos. Tuvo el impulso de arrugarlo y tirarlo a la papelera, ya que en su último poema, Draco Malfoy le había dejado muy claro que nunca lo amó. Estaba harto de esa relación de sumisión a la que lo obligó desde un principio Malfoy, en la que siempre le tocó perder, y de la que no sacaba nada a cambio.

Recordó como empezó todo. Como Malfoy no paraba de escribirle poemas desagradables deseándole la muerte, y como, en un momento de lucidez, vio el verdadero contenido del poema que estaba leyendo: Era una cita amorosa.

No podía creerlo. El chico que siempre le había demostrado el odio más acérrimo, lo amaba. Lo amaba en secreto. Eso fue suficiente como para sentirse feliz y agradecido, las semillas de las que nació un amor liberador al principio, y que ahora lo torturaba hasta la desdicha.

Se dio cuenta muy tarde que todo había sido un engaño de Malfoy, y que ahora estaba en sus manos.

Pero era difícil cambiar lo que ya se había convertido en una costumbre, así que, se metió en la cama, ya a la luz de la varita, comenzó a leer el poema, para después descifrarlo:

**Mi nombre en tu boca**

Sereno instante durante el cual mi nombre vas a mencionar  
onírico y eterno momento en el que mi alma se desplaza  
ysiguiendo la estela que sólo tú eres capaz de crear  
yo, mi cuerpo y todo mi ser con tu voz siento que abrazas.

Obediente y sumiso esa voz yo siempre escucharía  
resuelto sin que me lo pidas al fin del mundo la seguía  
original sonido de tu boca que ni en sueños podré besar  
nítida música a mis oídos, si me nombre te oigo mencionar.

Dolorosamente hasta la tortura sufro porque feliz ya no eres  
impasible renunciaría a mi dicha por verte feliz con quien quieres  
Mi única felicidad es mi nombre en tus labios escuchar  
inquebrantable estaría dispuesto a no oírlo, si te pudiera consolar.

No aspiro al amor que sé que por otro tú sientes  
Ojalá de verdad él te quisiera, pero estoy seguro que te miente.  
Malfoy y yo no lomos dignos de nuestros nombres oír mencionar  
Boca que ahora solo dice su nombre, y que ni en sueños podré besar

Resignado estoy a tu sombra ser para siempre contigo estar  
En tu boca amor mío, mi nombre, es lo único que deseo escuchar.

Harry terminó de leerlo y de descifrarlo. Se incorporó en la cama. Ahora sabía por fin que era lo que él más ansiaba. Siempre lo tuvo al lado y no se había dado cuenta.

Sonrió y dijo solamente:

Ron

Y en el otro lado del dormitorio, Ron feliz también sonrió.

* * *

A partir de aquí los capítulos son nuevos.

Besos

F.R.


	6. LA PRIMERA Y LA ÚLTIMA AMENAZA

**La respuesta al capítulo 5:** "Soy yo Ron, di mi nombre"

* * *

LA PRIMERA Y LA ÚLTIMA AMENAZA

Draco Malfoy miró la nota con genuina sorpresa. La había encontrado al abrir su libro de pociones justo por la página que Snape les había dicho que los abrieran. De la sorpresa inicial, su rostro pasó a reflejar desconcierto: alguien había hurgado en sus cosas personales, y había colocado ahí ese pergamino, sin que él se hubiera percatado. No era algo que lo tranquilizara en lo más mínimo, y un matiz de inquietud cubrió su rostro durante una fracción de segundo. El tiempo que tardó en sobreponerse sobre todos los demás pensamientos, la casi certeza de conocer quien probablemente era el autor de la nota, en la que se podía leer:

"¡Traidor¡Se acabó el juego! Sé que estás con el Señor Oscuro y eres un mortífago. Te enviaré a Azkaban junto con tu padre"

Acuchilló con la mirada a Potter y a Weasley sentados dos bancas más adelante, y que ajenos a la mirada de Malfoy, parecían muy distraídos jugueteando con los ingredientes de la poción que Snape estaba explicando.

Jamás había entendido la amistad de esos dos. Sabía que muy posiblemente él mismo había contribuido a unirlos más desde que hacía unas semanas enviara a Potter su último mensaje, en el que le decía que todo había sido un engaño, y que jamás lo amó.

Observó a Potter bromear con Weasley. Aunque le revolviera las entrañas aceptarlo, tenía que admitir que Potter era un chico notable: buen mago, valiente, leal, atractivo, y en muchos aspectos perfecto. Pero su amigo Weasley siempre le había parecido un mediocre. ¿Por qué perdería el tiempo Potter con alguien insignificante? Es normal que los mejores se unan a los mejores y no pierdan el tiempo con estúp...

Pensando esto se dio cuenta que había atraído la atención de varios de sus compañeros que se habían percatado de su intranquilidad. Incluso el mismo Snape se había dado cuenta a juzgar por la incisiva mirada que le estaba dedicando. Por eso, Malfoy trató de sobreponerse revistiéndose de su máscara de fría impasibilidad, y guardando la nota en su bolsillo derecho de sus pantalones.

Más tranquilo, mientras avanzaba la explicación de Snape, Malfoy trató de analizar la nota. Recordó las palabras escritas. Lo llamaba traidor y mortífago. Que Potter lo llamara traidor lo entendía, realmente lo había traicionado haciéndole creer que lo amaba. Pero que lo llamara mortífago no le pareció normal. No podía tener pruebas de eso. Incluso en más de una ocasión cuando se veían en la mazmorra, le había jurado que no tenía que ver nada con aquel grupo.

Además estaba el hecho de que Potter había tardado mucho en responderle. Hacía casi un mes que habían terminado, y éste no había tomado ninguna acción de represalia hasta éste momento. Era extraño aquello, incluso parecía que en esas semanas hubiera estado más feliz y tranquilo que en los demás años que llevaba en el colegio.

Volvió a mirar hacia Potter, y observó como dedicaba una sonrisa a Weasley. Draco lo entendió todo, había algo entre esos dos. Aquello lo hizo reaccionar de una manera que no esperaba. Por primera vez se preguntaba si había hecho bien en acabar tan drásticamente con su amante, terminar con el chico que le estaba dedicando la sonrisa más encantadora del mundo al mediocre de Ron Weasley. No, ya no estaba seguro de haber hecho bien.

Sacó de nuevo la nota y se fijó en la caligrafía. Estaba escrito en mayúsculas, claramente para disimular la letra. Y además no parecía que hubiera ningún mensaje oculto.

Ron Weasley y Harry Potter volvieron la cabeza hacia él, en el mismo momento que Draco alzaba la cabeza. Se encontraron las miradas y de ellas parecían que iban a saltar chispas. Fue solo un movimiento imperceptible el que Potter hizo. Posó su mano sobre el hombro de Weasley, y con ello fue suficiente como para que una oleada de celos viscerales inundaran todos los pensamientos de Malfoy. Ahora sí estaba seguro que la nota la había escrito Potter, o sino su amigo el mediocre. ¡Esto no iba a quedar así¡Era la primera y la última vez que lo amenazaga!

Cogió pergamino y pluma y escribió un poema con un mensaje camuflado, por si la nota llegaba a ojos indiscretos. Luego tomó una de las grandes semillas de premolavis que debía usar para la poción de ese día, y la envolvió con la nota. Sería un magnífico proyectil para la cabeza de Potter, o sino para la de Weasley que era aún mayor. Si Potter imaginaba que le haría algún efecto desagradable su patética nota, más daño le iba a hacer él con la respuesta.

Snape miraba el caldero de Longbottom. Era el momento. Apuntó y ¡diana!

Potter se llevó la mano a la cabeza en donde había hecho impacto el proyectil. Miró luego al suelo y vio lo que le habían lanzado. Supo enseguida quien había sido. No era muy difícil de adivinar porque Draco Malfoy estaba riéndose a más no poder medio escondido por su libro de pociones.

Potter se agachó para recoger la nota arrugada que escondía el regalito, pero justo cuando iba a alcanzarlo, otra mano se anticipó a la de él. Era la mano huesuda y amarillenta de Severus Snape la que se había adelantado para coger el pergamino. Y mientras Potter observaba con terror la escena en la que Snape desenvolvía la nota, a Draco Malfoy se le salían los ojos de las órbitas pensando en que el sagaz profesor pudiera descifrarla. Malfoy intentó calmarse tragando saliva porque su garganta se había vuelto un desierto, e intentó controlarse diciéndose a sí mismo que Snape no sería capaz de leer el mensaje oculto. Pero no fue así. Snape lo vio enseguida. No dijo nada a nadie, solo miró sorprendido a Potter, y luego a Malfoy.

Volvió a su escritorio y se sentó con la nota desplegada. El resto de la clase transcurrió normalmente hasta el final, con la única salvedad de la extraña e insistente mirada que Snape lanzaba alternativamente a su alumno favorito, y a su alumno más odiado.

**La nota**

Estás enfrentándote a un adversario equivocado  
solo es cuestión de tiempo que acaben contigo  
he de reírme cuando en un miserable estado  
tu cuerpo quede destrozado por tu mayor enemigo.  
Es tu amado Ron ahora mi objetivo también  
el mediocre no puede medirse como rival mío  
donde te encuentre, en cualquier sitio que estés  
estaré buscando la forma de acabar con él y contigo  
No voy a consentir que digas lo que soy o no soy  
un cretino como tú no me acusará de ser un traidor  
yo mismo te mataré si dices lo que crees que soy  
tú cállate te lo aconsejo, y adviértelo a tu nuevo amor.

* * *

Éste capítulo es el primero de los nuevos. Daré unos días por si alguien quiere mandar una respuesta o un comentario sobre como le ha parecido el capítulo.

Besos

Florence R.


	7. SIN LUGAR A DUDAS, NO LO ESPERABA

**SIN LUGAR A DUDAS, NO LO ESPERABA. **

De todo el alumnado de Hogwarts, el que tenía más papeletas para ser un mortífago era sin duda Draco Malfoy. Muchos entre profesores y alumnos pensaban que lo era; hijo de uno de ellos, y consabido defensor de la causa del Señor Oscuro, no era de extrañar que se hubiera unido prematuramente a la organización de la Marca. Era el candidato perfecto, y no obstante, Severus Snape continuaba teniendo dudas de las lealtades del muchacho.  
Durante años lo había observado. Había estudiado su comportamiento, en casi todos los aspectos idéntico al de su padre, pero en otros aspectos, que era evidente que el chaval se tomaba mucho esfuerzo por disimular, se dejaba notar una sensibilidad distinta, más cercana a la de un artista que a la de un asesino despiadado.  
No hacía mucho tiempo que se conocía dentro de la Orden del Fénix que, entre las prioridades del Señor Oscuro, estaba la de introducir un espía en el corazón de la resistencia, no tanto en la misma Orden por su completa impermeabilidad, sino allí mismo, en el centro del saber mágico más importante: Hogwarts. Y ésta sospecha vino a ser afianzada por la reciente recepción de una acusación formal por parte del único infiltrado de la Orden entre los mortífago: una individua misteriosa de la que nadie conocía el verdadero nombre, pero que se hacía llamar Olga, que recientemente había escrito a Dumbledore advirtiéndole de la existencia del traidor dentro de la escuela.  
Para casi todo el mundo, uno de los que más posibilidades tenía de ser elegido para ese papel era Malfoy. Así se rumoreaba entre los integrantes de la Orden, y eso es lo que Severus Snape había tratado de averiguar ese día. Aunque lo que averiguó fue otra cosa...  
Ya en sus habitaciones particulares, y después de haber encendido la chimenea, se sentó enfrente de su escritorio sobre el que descansaban todavía algunos botes con productos químicos cubiertos de polvo, que por falta de tiempo aún no había podido guardar. Del cajón de arriba, sacó la carta que la misteriosa espía de la Orden había mandado a Dumbledore la semana anterior. El director, como siempre hacía en estos casos, había confiado la misión de descubrir al traidor de Hogwarts a Snape, que había sido espía anteriormente, y conocía los ardides del oficio.

De las filas de nuestro gran señor,  
uno hay infiltrado en la escuela  
que le entregue al chico que vivió  
únicamente es lo que el amo de él espera.  
Está Potter al traidor muy unido  
más que el rayo a la tormenta  
cercano entre los dos hay parecido...  
mayor aún será la diferencia.  
Ajeno está el cervatillo a su cazador,  
dentro de las redes que teje con destreza  
en llamas se enredan cuando cae el sol:  
Poder tiene el traidor sobre su presa.  
Yo no conozco el nombre del traidor  
solo sé lo que mi amo de él espera,  
deseo que tú que en sabiduría eres superior  
poner a salvo logres de él a tu escuela.  
Olga O. Cusan

Albus Dumbledore llamó a la puerta del despacho de Snape y entró sin esperar a la contestación. Se acercó al escritorio y se sentó en una silla enfrente de Snape.  
– Severus ¿has descubierto algo más sobre nuestro traidor?  
– Algo que no te esperas en absoluto... - Snape sacó de su bolsillo la nota que había interceptado en clase a Malfoy, y la lanzó por encima del escritorio – Lee solo la primera y la última palabra de cada verso. Nuestro traidor ha resultado ser un poeta con gustos raros. Dumbledore la leyó y dijo:  
– Sí esperaba algo así. Recuerda la nota que nos mandó nuestra Olga. Decía algo así como "En llamas se enredan cuando cae el sol" . Creo que la frase es muy explícita.  
– Sí. Pero yo no imaginaba una relación homosexual entre dos alumnos tan opuestos. Yo pensaba que era una referencia a algún tipo de hechizo que se lanzaban en sus combates...  
– Severus. ¡no seas ingenuo! – dijo Dumbledore mientras soltaba una carcajada. - Por eso te pedí que metieras la nota en el libro de Malfoy y estudiaras su reacción.  
– Desde que la vio estuvo nervioso en clase. Incluso cometió la torpeza de escribir esa nota delante de mis ojos.  
– Pero en esa nota no se incrimina. Todo lo contrario, dice que no es un traidor y que está en el mismo lado que Harry. - Dumbledore volvió a leer el poema de Malfoy, y se quedó ensimismado leyéndolo con una sonrisa en los labios. Luego continuó diciendo: - ¡Es toda una declaración de amor! Puede que nuestro Malfoy se nos haya enamorado de Harry  
– Por más que lo intento... - señaló Snape entrecerrando los ojos - ...muchas veces no puedo ver las cosas con la perspectiva tuya, Albus. Si es cierto que no es un traidor, y existe algo inapropiado entre dos alumnos, será un escándalo para el colegio. Y tú deberías ser el primero en darte cuenta de ello.  
– ¿Algo inapropiado?  
– ¿No lo ves tú así?  
– No seré yo el que juzgue a la ligera éste asunto. - Dijo Dumbledore enfatizando cada palabra - Cuando recibimos la nota y pensamos que era Malfoy el traidor, no pensaste que fuera inapropiado el que se hubiera convertido en un asesino. Lo consideras ahora que has descubierto sus relaciones con Harry. ¿Preferirías que fuera un asesino antes que un chico enamorado de otro?  
– No, no es cierto. Aprecio a Draco. Eso lo sabes. – Dijo Snape - Me recuerda a su padre antes que se perdiera en la oscuridad. Y me alegraría que no fuera él el traidor, pero creo que no estás viendo la posibilidad de que ésta relación sea la estratagema para acercarse a Potter y así entregárselo al Señor Oscuro.  
– Lo más seguro es que sea así. Pero no cerremos los ojos a otras posibilidades. Puede que el traidor sea cualquier otro. Hasta tú Severus. – Dijo Dumbledore guiñando un ojo.  
– ¿Qué yo soy el que en llamas se enreda con Potter cuando cae el sol? Preferiría hacerlo con un elfo doméstico.  
– Y no sería yo el que te juzgara a la ligera por hacer algo tan inapropiado

**  
La respuesta de éste acertijo es un nombre, no necesariamente el del traidor... Manden comentarios, quiero saber como voy. **

Respondo a reviews

**Serena Minamino** Gracias por el apoyo, que digas que te gusta el fic y por lo de que siga, el mejor comentario es que te digan que sigas, como tú haces. Gracias y besos

**Ginny84** ¡cuánto tiempo¿qué tal la feria? Espero que te haya gustado la continuación y hayas respondido a mi preguntita. Un beso enorme

**Hata Shinomori** Si Draquito puede ser un angelito y un diablillo al mismo tiempo. Ese es el secreto de su éxito, aunue todavía no te fies mucho de las intenciones del angelito. Besos

**Yumeko** Espero que te guste la nueva línea del fic. con acertijillos., y por cierto, me alegro de volver a ver tus reviews. Éste capitulo te habrá parecido sencillito, pero ya lo iré complicando. Besos y gracias

**Sandra-sms** No es tan complicado lo de los acrósticos en los poemas, si haces poemas pruébalo, resulta divertido hacerlos. Lo difícil es intentar sorprenderos cada capítulo. Besosss y Gracias

**Isobo** Me encanta volver a leer un review tuyo después de tanto tiempo creí que nadie se acordaba de mí. Gracias!. Espero que este capitulín te haya gustado. Muchos besoss

**Oromea-Malfoy** Ja, ja,ja ¿Ron estúpido¿así que eres partidaria de Harry-Draco? Yo todavía no sé con quien dejar a Harry, tal vez con Filch. Ton es importante para Harry, pero es que Draco es Draco . Besitossss

**yui the vampire** ¡qué me alegro de tu nuevo review! cuando le dí cerrojazo la vez anterior no me quedé conforme, por eso he vuelto. Respecto a si vuelven, todavía no sé, o sí lo sé pero no lo voy adelantar. Un beso enorme

**Conacha **Si, Draco está sufriendo el pobrecito, pero la verdad es que él se lo buscó ¿no? Además uno de los encantos que tiene hacer un fic de éste tipo es hacer sufrir a un personaje, solo un poquito, palabra. Besitossss

**Niwer** Gracias por mandar el review y me alegro que te gustara. Espero que pase lo mismo con éste capítulo y que me mandes rr. Muchos besitosss

**Gaby** Espero que te haya gustado la continuación aunque por ahora no dejo claro por dónde pretendo seguir la trama. Muchos besitos y gracias.

**Sheamoonie** ¡qué alegría me dan tus reviews! Dos en un día wow¡Ay! no puedo contestarte a si Draco está por Harry o no, ya se verá más adelante, y en cuanto a la cara de Snape yo quería que mi/tu Sevy tuviera algún papel estelar en el fic. Y lo tendrá. Besos y muchas gracias por tu apoyo.

**Iva girl** Hace mucho tiempo me sugeriste que pusiera todos los capis. en un fic. y mira, ya lo he hecho. Claro que antes pensaba dejarlo en 5 capis. Bsos y gracias.


	8. CLASES DE ARITMANCIA

**La respuesta al anterior: Olga O. CusanColagusan**

* * *

**CLASES DE ARITMANCIA**

Casi todo el alumnado estaba ya sentado en su sitio del comedor. Esperaban la comida que, como todos los días, aparecía en sus platos vacíos, hecho de oro debido a la vanidad de algún "lumbreras" de director antiguo, que no sabía en qué gastar mejor el presupuesto de una escuela.

Draco cogió su plato dorado entre las manos y poniéndolo a la altura de su cabeza, miró su reflejo. Su cara aparecía en la bruñida superficie dorada. El mismo rostro de siempre salvo por las ojeras, huellas de melancolía, que enmarcaban sus antes brillante ojos grises.

Moviendo ligeramente el plato hacia la derecha pudo ver al causante de su desasosiego. Harry Potter bromeaba ajeno a él con sus compañeros de mesa. Junto a él estaba Granger con su aire de superioridad intelectual respondiendo con una leve sonrisa de vez en cuando, a las bromas de sus compañeros, como si así bajara de sus alturas. Y al otro lado de Potter, sorprendentemente había una silla vacía. Weasley no estaba a su lado. Pero tampoco se veía por ninguna parte del Salón y parecía que era el único que faltaba de todo el colegio.

La cena se retrasaba y no había ninguna explicación para aquello por parte de ningún profesor.

Por entre las mesas se corrió el rumor de que el director cenaría hoy con ellos para hacerles un anuncio importante. Hacía mucho tiempo que el gran mago no cenaba con ellos, más en concreto desde el inicio del curso.

Harry Potter reía y hablaba mostrándose ante todos tal y como se esperaba de él. Con el dominio que había adquirido reprimiendo sus sentimientos ante sus tíos, sus malogradas clases de oclumancia, y la mascarada en la que habían envuelto su vida desde que nació, habían convertido su mente en la más idónea para albergar secretos que se ocultaban bajo su fama de perfecto Gryffindor. Después de tantos años en esa escuela, Harry entendía ya por qué el sombrero había querido mandarlo a Slytherin el primer día, dónde los secretos ocultos eran la especialidad de los alumnos de esa casa.

Pero con todo su aprendizaje de la vida, a Harry le costaba mucho no mirar hacia el chico rubio que ocupaba la habitación más escondida de su mente, gritando que lo mirara. Y entre sonrisas, bromas y el amor incondicional de Ron, hacía acallar la llamada interior con voz de matices verde y plata.

Unos minutos tuvieron que esperar hasta que Albus Dumbledore llegara al comedor. Cuando lo hizo a nadie se le escapó que el anciano parecía haber envejecido muchos años de repente. La figura antes espigada y ágil, se veía ahora encorvada y frágil, y la rapidez escrutadora de su mirada tan unida a su personalidad, parecía haberse esfumado en parte, no dejando ver la inteligente comprensión que siempre había demostrado con sus alumnos. Es doloroso ver el declive de un padre, y la figura de Dumbledore tan cercana a todos, había sido el sustituto paterno para los chicos, que en mayor o menor medida se entristecían por ello.

­­­­­­­­­Ante un silencioso auditorio, Dumbledore habló así:  
– Mis queridos alumnos, hacía tiempo que no me dirigía a vosotros, y créanme si les digo que lo he echado de menos, pero tengo otras ocupaciones que me han mantenido alejado de Hogwarts, y que seguirán manteniéndome durante algún tiempo más, espero que corto.  
Entre tanto los jefes de las casas, los tres presentes, y el profesor Snape que está al llegar, se harán cargo de la escuela como ha venido ocurriendo en los últimos años, llevándome yo el mérito de su buen hacer. - unas risas tenues sonaron entre alumnos y profesores. Dumbledore hizo una pausa breve y luego prosiguió - Pero para decir esto no es por lo que he comparecido hoy ante vosotros, es por otra cosa que seguramente mañana aparecerá en primera plana de todos los periódicos. Esta mañana, un aliado nuestro que si bien al principio estuvo algo confundido, después ha demostrado su total adhesión a la causa contra Voldemort, ha sido encontrado asesinado en su casa. Me refiero al señor Cornelius Fudge, nuestro ministro de magia.

Ésta tarde se ha reunido el Consejo de gobernación mágica con carácter de urgencia, y han tomado algunas decisiones, y entre ellas está la de que yo me haga cargo del ministerio de forma provisional. Yo he aceptado, era mi deber hasta que las aguas vuelvan a su curso y encuentren alguien más idóneo para el puesto. Supongo que también tendré colaboradores que hagan mi trabajo, mientras yo me llevo el mérito. - otro murmullo se oyó en el Salón ante el humor agridulce del anciano. - Espero que os hagáis cargo de la situación y no haya...

Mientras Dumbledore terminaba su discurso, Severus Snape volvía de hablar con sus confidentes: En los bajos fondos de Londres mágico siempre había información que comprar, lo único que había que hacer para conseguirla es buscarla en el sitio adecuado. Con dinero había conseguido un buen número de agentes a sueldo cercanos a ciertos mortífagos. Gente de todo tipo: Los había que comulgaban con las ideas de pureza de sangre que tenían los seguidores de la marca Oscura, pero que no estaban de acuerdo con la manera en que ellos querían hacer valer sus ideales, y también gente que por dinero eran capaces de traicionar hasta lo que ellos creían. Y Snape sabía manejarlos a todos con la misma facilidad que a sus alumnos de clase.

Pero hoy no estaba muy satisfecho con sus informantes. Ninguno de ellos le había dicho nada sobre el atentado de Fudge. A pesar de que todos ellos se llevaban una buena cantidad que aportaba en su totalidad el Ministerio.

Por los pasillos de Hogwarts avanzaba cuando se topó de bruces con Ron Weasley.

Snape sabía que a esa hora el chico debía estar en el Salón, escuchando el discurso del director, pero sin embargo estaba allí, mirando asustado al maestro que lo había encontrado intentando hacer algún hechizo, pues tenía la varita en su mano.

­­­­­­– Weasley¿Qué se supone que está haciendo aquí? - susurró Snape clavando sus ojos el chico.

– Yo...yo, eh... - acertó a decir Weasley, que nunca había visto a Snape tan de cerca y en solitario.

– ¿Practicando algún hechizo en los pasillos, verdad? - sonrió con esa sonrisa que acompaña su agrio humor - Tengo entendido que no se puede hacer magia por los pasillos, pero veo que usted no lo sabía. Para que no se le olvide le quitaremos 20 puntos a su casa. Además ¿no debería estar en el Salón¿qué está haciendo aquí? - por primera vez Snape se fijó en la ropa del chico de la que caían gotas de agua - ¿Por qué diablos tiene su ropa mojada?

– He tenido un accidente en los lavabos. Trataba de hacer un hechizo para secar mis ropas, pero usted me ha interrumpido.

– ¡Insolente, igual que tu amiguito. Estoy seguro que no me está diciendo la verdad, pero no tengo tiempo para perderlo contigo. Vaya al comedor. ¡Ahora!

Ron se dio la vuelta y comenzó andar a paso ligero hacia el comedor. No había andado mucho cuando Snape lo llamó:  
– ¡Weasley! - Snape lo apuntaba con la varita, lo que a Ron le causó terror. - ¡Exaresco! -secó las ropas del chico que enfiló hacia el salón a toda velocidad

* * *

Ron apareció por la puerta principal del comedor cuando Dumbledore todavía no había concluido su discurso. Con el mayor sigilo que pudo se acercó a su asiento, pero cuando iba a sentarse, Dumbledore llamó la atención de todos hacia él. 

– Nos alegra que te hayas unido a nosotros, Ron. Te has perdido todo lo que he cicho, pero afortunadamente llegas justo para comer. - y fue la señal para que empezara el banquete.

– ¿Qué te ha pasado? - Le preguntó Hermione con algo de reproche en su voz.

– Eh... Me quedé dormido estudiando en la cama.

– Una buena mentira Ron, me la creo. - contestó Hermione.

– Y ¿me he perdido algo? - Preguntó Ron en general a toda la mesa.

– Fudge ha muerto. Dumbledore es el Ministro de magia ahora. - le dijo Hermione lo que provocó que el chico mirase hacia la mesa de profesores en busca del director, en el justo instante en que Snape entraba por la puerta de atrás. - También ha dicho otra cosa, que Fudge al defender su vida mató a uno de los mortífagos que fueron a asesinarlo. A su lado se ha encontrado también el cuerpo de Lucius Malfoy.

Al oír el apellido Malfoy, Harry Potter salió del trance en que estaba sumido desde que Dumbledore había acabado de hablar. Se había perdido mirando hacia Draco, que ahora se veía abatido con los ojos fijos en su plato, del que no probaba bocado. Pero como era acostumbrado ya en Harry, para que sus amigos no se dieran cuenta que sentía ganas de correr a consolar al chico rubio, sonrío y dijo con voz segura de un actor profesional:

– Por lo menos hay un maldito mortífago menos. Fudge hizo algo bien al fin y al cabo.

– A Voldemort se le acabó la cuenta corriente. A ver que hace ahora sin el apoyo financiero de Malfoy - corroboró Hermione.

– Las cosas pueden ser muy distintas ahora que Fudge no está en medio. Dumbledore pondrá en orden el ministerio - dijo Harry

– Pero sabéis que me extraña, - dijo Granger - que con lo violentos que se han vuelto los ataques últimamente, no se hayan suspendido las actividades extraordinarias de la escuela, las excursiones a Hogsmeade siguen en pie.

– No des ideas, bonita - dijo desde el otro lado de la mesa Parvati

– Tengo ganas de que llegue la próxima. - dijo Ron guiñando un ojo a Harry - ¿tu no Harry? No imaginas lo que tengo preparado.

– Sí claro, estoy impaciente - mintió convincentemente Harry

– Pues a mí me va a coger a dos velas. - dijo Hermione - No tengo un galeon en mis bolsillos. Pero ya sé como solucionarlo, he tenido una magnífica idea. Voy a poner un anuncio para dar clases de Aritmancia. Se acerca el examen y la gente no se ha enterado tan bien como yo de la materia. ¿a qué es una buena idea?

– Yo creo que es una tontería - dijo Ron para fastidiarla - ¿quién pagaría por tener que escucharte?

– Eres imbécil, me resbala lo que digas. ¿Tú que opinas Harry? - La chica lo había sacado de sus pensamientos

– Yo... eh - y de repente Harry tuvo una idea - Yo creo que es fantástico Hermione. Sí, seguro que mucha gente acudiría a tus clases. Si quieres yo pongo el anuncio en el tablón de anuncios, como tengo la llave porque soy el capitán del equipo, no tendrías que pedírsela a Filch. Seguro que allí lo verá mucha gente.

– Gracias Harry. Tú siempre me apoyas, no como otros - dijo mirando con reproche a Ron

A la mañana siguiente apareció esta nota en el tablón de anuncios:

"Tenaz estudiante de aritmancia

Responsable, estudiosa

Lecciones aritmánticas otorga

Por oferta razonable

Trigonománcia. Ubicuidad numeromántica

Irracionalidad del algebrología. Descripmántica.

H."

* * *

**Gracias por leer. Muchos besos para los que seguís estos mini capítulos.**

**RESPUESTA A VUESTROS COMENTARIOS**

**Galasu:** Cuando leí tu rr pensé en lo cerca que habías estado. Lo has rondado. Imaginaste que era un anagrama pero no se te ocurrió aunque no sé porqué. Me dio rabia que no lo vieras, en fin seguro que en éste has tenido más suerte, espero la respuesta. Besos y gracias por tu comentario.

**Isobo:** No te vayas a hacer daño en la cabeza, que es para toda la vida y no sale otra de repuesto (que tontería he dicho) Pero en serio, la respuesta no estaba visible porque la pregunta no dejaba claro que es lo que había que buscar. ¿el nombre del traidor o del autor de la nota? Era el autor de la nota, y yo soy una liosa. Me encanta que sigas aquí besos

**Sandra -sms **¿qué te has guardado el poema para buscarlo? Yo hice lo mismo con un fic que estoy leyendo en el que se plantea un enigma. Tampoco lo acerté por muchas vuelta que le di, pero creo que no debí dejar más claro lo que teníais que buscar. Fallo mío. Pero este sí que está claro. Besitos y espero la respuesta.

**norixblack **Gracias por tus comentarios, estoy to colorá de vergüenza. Los poemas no valen mucho. No se puede hacer un poema bueno al mismo tiempo que se quiere meter un mensaje, pero gracias, Jo, que sigo colorá...Besitos y hasta pronto

**Latnetzi** Gracia por los comentarios de las rimas y eso. Lo que pasa es que me divierten mucho hacerlas, lo mismo que los acertijos. Es por eso que no pienso dejar el fic. a la mitad. Quizá me retrase, empiezo en un nuevo trabajo y no tendré mucho tiempo, pero quiero terminarlo. Gracias y besitosss

**Conacha** Leí los dos comentarios. Al principio no lo viste pero luego se hizo la luz! Claro, después del humito que salía de las orejas... (pero que arte de review) Sí es colagusano que se nos ha metido a poeta. Espero que este también lo veas. Es más sencillito. Besitossssss

**Semiramis** Enhorabuena, sí fuiste la primera de fanfiction en ver la respuesta. Tienes razónenlo que dices. Era lioso saber si me refería al autor o al traidor, pero lo lograste al fin y al cabo que era lo importante. Muchos besos y espero que sigas ahí.

**hata shinomori** Hola wapa! Sí esa es la respuesta y es cierto pedía el nombre del autor no del traidor. El traidor ya se sabrá más adelante, quiero darle intriga y misterio a la cosa. Espero que este capítulo te haya gustado y me mandes algún comentario, o una respuesta. Muchos besitos.


	9. EN LOS BAÑOS DE NUEVO

En el capítulo anterior: "Te daré la oportunidad. H"

**EN LOS BAÑOS DE NUEVO...**

La presencia de Myrtle se había quedado atrapada en esos baños hacía muchos años atrás. Gran parte de su vida se la había pasado allí metida, sola, por esconderse de sus compañeros que herían sus sentimientos. Y sin embargo, una vez muerta, el único sentimiento que fue capaz de retener de cuando estaba viva, era el miedo a estar sola toda la eternidad.

Lejos quedaban ya, esos pocos años que pasaron como segundos, durante los cuales la fantasma fue feliz. Tenía un amigo, tan solitario como ella, que la visitaba todos los viernes. Pero desde que Snape la abandonó, no había vuelto a sentir a nadie tan cerca como a ese chico pelirrojo que la venía a visitar tan asiduamente.

La chica fantasma fingía que no sabía porque ese chico venía a verla, pero lo cierto es que desde el primer día en que Ron la convenció para que le hiciera un recadito, entendió que lo único que buscaba el muchacho era que ella desapareciera unos minutos para poder disponer de los baños a su voluntad. Pero la sensación de tener a alguien vivo a su lado, era suficiente como para cerrar los ojos a lo que estaba ocurriendo allí.

– Myrtle, Myrtle¿estás aquí?

Con un picado espectacular, la chica fantasma bajó desde una esquina en donde había estado esperando desde la última vez que Ron estuvo allí.

Claro que sí Ron, aquí estoy  
Creí que no vendrías a verme hoy

– El lunes te dije que vendría, y yo he cumplido siempre con mi palabra. Además, te he traído un regalo. - apoyó su mochila en uno de los lavabos para poder abrirla, aunque después de rebuscar un rato, se volvió hacia la chica y con voz y expresión triste le dijo muy apenado:

– Lo siento Myrtle, no sé donde la puse.

No te preocupes, no pasa nada  
Si esa cosa dejaste olvidada  
No tienes que traer nada para mí  
Lo importante es que tú estés aquí.

Ron entonces se acercó a ella con una mirada misteriosa

– ¡Ah! Ya recordé donde la dejé. - el chico alargó la mano hacia ella - La puse justo aquí. - Con un gesto del más hábil de los tahúres, hizo aparecer, aunque más bien sacó de su manga, una bonita rosa anaranjada que acababa de ser cortada del jardín. Myrtle sorprendida y halagada soltó una de sus risas estridentes de otro mundo, que hizo retroceder al chico un paso.

¡Oh! Qué bonita rosa muerta  
has traído para mí  
y ahora dime sin rodeos  
Qué puedo hacer por ti.

– ¿Por qué piensas siempre que soy un interesado? Me caes muy bien y por eso quiero proponerte una cosa para que nos divirtamos hoy. Es algo en lo que solo tú me puedes ayudar. Solo tienes que entrar en los baños de Slytherin y esperar a que tu víctima entre.

Myrtle fingió que dudaba, para poder obtener algo a cambio

A los Slytherin es mejor no acercarse  
¿qué ganaría yo si decido ayudarte?

– Mi respeto y la promesa de que vendré a verte un rato todos los días

A Myrtle le complació la respuesta, y con una sonrisa maquiavélica se acercó a su amigo de conspiraciones y le susurró:

Solo dime quien tu víctima es  
Y lo que quieres que le haga a él

– Quiero gastarle una broma a Draco Malfoy ¿sabes quién es, no?

¿El guapo chico de rubia cabellera  
Grises ojos, rojos labios y piel de seda?

A Ron no le hizo gracia la forma de definirlo que tuvo la fantasma, y con un leve gruñido lo dio a entender.

Sé que él es tu gran rival  
Y que a Potter te quiere quitar

Eres una fantasma lista. Sabes lo mío con Harry... - Verdaderamente Ron se sorprendió de la inteligencia de la chica.

Las paredes de Hogwarts hablan  
Solo hay que saber escucharlas  
También sé una cosa fea de ti:  
que me estás utilizando a mí  
Sé lo que haces en los lavabos  
Una vez de aquí yo me he marchado

– No sé de qué hablas - dijo el chico algo nervioso

No lo tomes a mal, querido Ron  
Pero aquel con el que te ves es un traidor  
Pero yo no voy a juzgar al único mago  
Que está un pequeño ratito a mi lado

– Estás juzgándome mal. De verdad que me gusta mucho estar contigo, pero todo esto que estoy haciendo, lo que hago por el bien de Harry. Hay un peligro muy cerca de él y ese que llamas traidor y yo, estamos intentando salvarlo.

Me gustaría que me contestaras  
A esta pregunta concreta  
Si lengua parsel tu no hablas  
¿Cómo entra él desde la cámara secreta?

– No sé de que hablas... - e intentando cambiar de tema ya que Myrtle se estaba volviendo muy curiosa siguió diciendo - ¿me ayudarás con lo de Malfoy?

Con lo de Malfoy te ayudaré  
Si vienes a verme otra vez  
Y dime ¿qué has llegado a pensar  
Para quitar de en medio a tu rival?

– No sé... se me ha ocurrido que podrías abrir el grifo de agua caliente mientras se esté duchando, y fastidiarle la piel de seda. Pero no te pases, con quemaduras de segundo grado será suficiente.

Si hago eso como castigo  
Me echarán para siempre de este castillo  
No le echaré agua caliente  
Pero haré algo que no olvidará fácilmente

Myrtle desapareció por un desagüe dejando a Ron solo esperando a alguien que no debía tardar. Levantó una baldosa que tapaba una tubería, lugar por dónde debía aparecer su cita junto con un pequeño caudal de agua sucia que siempre acababa mojándolo, y esperó. Pero éste no se presentó. Empezó a impacientarse. Incluso temió no haber entendido bien el mensaje oculto que venía entre el correo de la mañana. Así que sacó la nota y la volvió a leer:

" ¿Dónde te etes Ron que tus cartas no recibo?  
Siempre recibíams carta tuya los martes  
¿a que no te acuedas de tus pobres padres?  
¿las últmas mías las has recibido?  
Seis catas fueron las que he escrito  
Te recuerdo que un vez un howler te envié  
Epero por tu bien no tener que volverlo a hacer.

Molly Weasley

PS: Aprovecha el poco tiempo que te queda en la escuela, es tu último año."

Y entonces fue cuando comprendió que el individuo que había escrito la nota, no era la persona con quién él creía que iba a encontrarse. Cuando alzó de nuevo la vista, todos sus peores temores se hicieron realidad.

* * *

**Comentarios, y ya me conocen, siempre busco esconder algo.**

**tercy-S-Scloe **gracias por tu comentario! Me alegro que te gustaran mis acertijos, espero que este te haya parecido también ingenioso, aunque cada vez me cuestan más. Besitos y hasta pronto!

**hata shinomori **Hola wapa! Me alegra mucho que sigas por aquí. ¿viste este mensaje? espero tu respuesta. Besssosss

**Ginny84 **Hola amiga! Sí ese era el mensaje. Este también es sencillito. Últimamente no estoy demasiado mala. Espero que me mandes la respuesta o cualquier otra cosa que se te ocurra. Muchos besitos

**Gaby **Hola wapa! Ya ves que todavía no he dejado muy claro en lo que anda Ron, pero no es algo en contra de Harry. La respuesta correcta, como no! Espero que veas este capítulo. Muchos besitos!

**Isobo **Hola qué tal! Gracias por mandar un review aunque lo vieras después de una pistita, aunque lo que a mí me hace feliz es que sigas estando en este fic. Este capítulo es más sencillito ¿o no? muchos besitos, espero ver que me cuentas.

**Serena Minamino **Después de este capítulo ¿te sigue pareciendo Ron el traidor? No es mala hipótesis, incluso todavía no digo que no vaya a serlo. Todavía no escribí el final, todo puede ser. La respuesta es correcta, muchos besitos

**sandra-sms **Uy te digo lo mismo que a Serena, no lo tengo todavía muy claro! con tal de sorprenderos puedo poner como traidor a cualquiera. Me sigue encantando que sigas por aquí¿viste el mensaje del capítulo? Muchos besitos y espero tu respuesta.

**karicatura **No descartes a Ron como traidor, no lo tengo claro tampoco. Qué bonito lo que dices de que te gusta cada vez más! La verdad es que cada vez me cuesta m´s escribir este fic. porque lo lee tanta gente que me siento responsable. Gracias de verdad y muchos besitos

**Conacha **Sí esa era la respuesta! Y que pasó con este capítulo Supongo que esta vez tampoco te habrá salido humito¿era facilito no?  
Bueno, casi podemos decir que Ron no es el traidor, espero que te vaya cayendo mejor en adelante. Espero tu review, que siempre me encanta. Besitoss

**Sheamoonie **Hola ¿que se me pasó tu review? no tengo perdón, lo siento de verdad.¿viste el mensajito del capítulo? me refiero al mensajito de verdad. Espero que sí y no te me enfades por lo del review. Gracias como siempre por tu apoyo, desde luego que siempre estás ahí y para mí significa mucho. Bueno que millones de besos y seguiremos en contacto.


End file.
